Augmented reality may be generally defined as a live experience of a real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated virtual images or information. Augmented reality technology can enhance a person's perception of a current environment, such as by providing information on objects in a field of view. Consequently, augmented reality has the potential to allow the real world around a person to become digitally interactive and accessible. However, conventional augmented reality systems have yet to achieve this potential in a practical and useful manner.